Mustafa et al. (“The nutritive value of thin stillage and wet distillers' grains for ruminants” Asian-Aus. J. Anim. Sci., 2000, 13(11):1609-1618) disclose using thin stillage alone or in combination with distillers' grains as feed components for ruminants.
Ham et al. (“Wet corn distillers byproducts compared with dried corn distillers grains with soluble as a source of protein and energy for ruminants” J. Anim. Sci., 1994, 72:3246-3257) disclose feeding calves with wet distillers' byproducts (wet distillers' grains+thin stillage, or WDB) and composites of dried distillers' grains+soluble (DDGS). They further describe a trial with steers treated with combinations of WDG (wet distillers' grains)+CDS via plastisol cannulas in the rumen.
Sasikala-Appukuttan et al. (“The feeding value of corn distiller's solubles for lactating dairy cows” 2008, J. Dairy Sci., 91:279-287) reported results associated with feeding lactating dairy cows 10% corn condensed distiller's solubles (CCDS) with 18.5% distillers' dried grains with soluble (DDGS). They suggest that CCDS is comparable to DDGS in replacing soybean meal and corn grain within a total mixed ration.
Squire et al. (“Condensed corn distillers' solubles in swine liquid feeding: growth performance and carcass quality” 2005, J. Animal Sci., 83(Supplement 1):165) and de Lange et al. (“Swine liquid feeding: Nutritional considerations” Presentation at the 2006 Western Nutrition Conference; Winnipeg, MB, Canada; pages 1-13) discuss liquid feeding swine and administering condensed corn distiller's solubles (“CDS”) in feedstuff for swine liquid feeding. Squire et al. reported that “[f]eeding CDS reduced growth rates and daily feed intake as compared to the control.”
The citation of documents herein should not be construed as an admission that any is relevant prior art.